


[Album] Not Another Stupid Supernatural Series

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Album Sterek Edition, Bonus Jackson's tribute song, Gen, M/M, all a cappella except the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[5 Sterek songs + Bonus]</p><p>~~ FOR TEEN WOLF (mostly Sterek) FANS ~~</p><p> </p><p>Comments or even kudos, please... ? That'd be appreciated <3<br/>Thanks for listen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Track 01 - Make me believe

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I made some Sterek songs and I wanted to share them with y'all...
> 
> MERRY XMAS!!! <3

Length: 1:28

Link: **[Track 01 - Make me believe](https://soundcloud.com/aeriel_minion/track-01-make-me-believe)**

Lyrics are also there ^^


	2. Track 02 - Save the last dance for me

Length: 1:10

Link: **[Track 02 - Save the last dance for me](https://soundcloud.com/aeriel_minion/track-02-save-the-last-dance)**

Lyrics are also there ^^


	3. Track 03 - Full Moon

Length: 1:03

Link: **[Track 03 - Full Moon](https://soundcloud.com/aeriel_minion/track-03-full-moon)**

Lyrics are also there ^^


	4. Track 04 - Everytime I close my eyes

Length: 1:40

Link: [Track 04 - Everytime I close my eyes](https://soundcloud.com/aeriel_minion/track-04-everytime-i-close-my)

Lyrics are also there ^^


	5. Track 05 - Derek Hale is coming for you

Length: 1:00

Link: [Track 05 - Derek Hale is coming for you](https://soundcloud.com/aeriel_minion/track-05-derek-hale-is-coming)

Lyrics are also there ^^


	6. Bonus Track - Kanima

Length: 1:43

Link: [Bonus Track - Kanima](https://soundcloud.com/aeriel_minion/bonus-kanima)

Lyrics are also there ^^


End file.
